some drink juice others drink blood continued
by bic-crusader
Summary: haro returns home to Einbroch, on psyc leave, and is reunited with his lifetim love katia. but haro begins to notice that he misses the battle feild. is haro going insane?


introduction

ok people who have read the first book that i made which was very short only because i spent a hour writing it so i thought it whould be longer. any way this is the follow up to that book with no bugs. maybe one or two but you know. any way if you have any suggestions as to how i can prevent myself from making theese erors please say so. any way now to the story!

I wake up to the sound of a shell exploding some were close to me. i wake up in a hot white tent. from the looks of the light coming through it looks like its about 9 in the morning if my teachings serve me right.i try to sit up but a very attractive nurse pushes me back "rest" she said. "what happend?" i asked but before i got a answer she walked out. i hate when women do that. another shell explodes. this time its closer. i dont know if its outgoing or incoming! i get out of bed but before i can stand up fully i get a throbing pain in my neck as if some one had thrown a rock at it. just as im about to look for my equipment a paladin with dirt on his face and sand on his armor walks in. "ah i see your awake" he says. i look at him for about a minute then ask "who are you?" i knew he was a officer but i felt to crapy to salute. "im the one who saved you" he said and took a seat on my bed. i take a seat next to him. "what?" i ask. he smiles then says "on the ship? remember? you were being a little headstrong and went charging into that group of rouges. i had to do something!" thats right now i remember when our ship got attacked i was supposed to retreat but didnt. "oh..wel tha-" before i can finish my sentance a shell hits the back of the tent and flips my bed over. "come on!" the paladin said as he tried to get me on my feet. my neck still hurt like hell but i wasnt worried about that now. i quickly ran out of the tent to find crusaders, and knights scrambiling for cover as more shells began to hit. the paladin yelled something at me which sounded like a number then ran off to a tent to the left of the remnents which used to be the medical tent. instinctively i reached for my sword but it wasnt there. shucks! thats right i forgot i didnt have my equipment with me. as i was about to stop a crusader running by me i heard a some one yell "all batteries fire fire!" then all hell broke loose as all 56 batteries let loose there hell fire. but it was only replied to with more incoming shells. i had to get equipment even if it wasnt my trusty sword. i looked around and found a green tent with a sword stiched onto the top. i didnt know if it was a smidy or a armory. oh well! i ran into the tent, and was allmost crushed beaneath a stampede of knights running out with shiny armor. once i was safe from the wild knights i went into the tent and, then i was like a kid in the candy store. first i rushed to get a nice pair of brown boots. then some leggings and chain armor. after that i got the final touch. the main plate armor. after i took about 5 minutes suiting up i looked around for a sword. nothing. i went to the man at the very back at a table and ask "got any swords?" he looked at me and jumped as a shell hit a little to close for comfort. "nope just my own but i ne-" before he finished i snatched his sword and dashed out. wow! after just 7 minutes of shelling they were allready sending in assasins! that was quick. shells slowly stopped hitting but ours didnt.

it was 10 minutes into the battle, and i wasnt even thinking at the time. infact i cant even remember most of it. the parts i cant though are grusome. i hear screaming and crying. men crying. crying from gory wounds that spouted blood out like the land spouted grass. not just the assasins either but my brothers as well. i had allready seen some of my most best freinds die from ruthless blood thirsty assasins. even when they were dead the bastards just kept slashing away at there dead bodys. sometimes they whould cut there legs off, and let them bleed to death. this battle doesnt even equal up to half the hell that went on in one skirmish. for me the battle was easy. assasins quivered in fear as i slaughtered them like animals. one tried to jump at me with a katar from the right but i quickly grabed his arm and used his own body weight being thrusted to break his arm, he screamed as i then took his katar and cut his arm off then slashed his throat. how did he like it! i kept stabing its allready mangled body as my anger grew with every second. a tear rolled down my cheek as i remembered watching the new guy jack get diced to peices, and then watched as his killer laughed manicly. for the whole 5 minutes i hacked at the body i forgot every one i knew and only feelings, and visions of death, pain, and suffering went through my mind. after the torcher was complete i droped to my knees in the middle of the big battle and began to cry like i never cryed before. i cried harder then ever. not even feeling the slightest bit of embarasment.

after i had finished my little sesion of anger, and then sadness i had gotten back up and joined in the fight again. it had gone fairly good, and it wasnt untill the battle was allmost over that i noticed that we were on the beach. it looked like the moroc campaign all over again. like i said i dont remember much of it because my memory is beginign to get horrible. when im fighting i dont realy think but my training and my instincts take over. after the battle was over medics were rushing around every were trying to tend to those who had critical wounds, those who didnt have something that wasnt fatal like a mising hand whould just get left there to be in pain with no help what so ever. i needed some sleep. my neck didnt hurt any more but my sword arm did. i lost count of people i killed at 37. 20 alone can do a real number on you. i sit down on a crate and lean up against a stack of used shells.the shells were hot. i didnt know if it was because they were recently used or if it was just the blasted sun. i hated the sun. it was hot enough running around in this bulky armor but i cant see how the assasins survive in those thick close of theres. so i gues i do have to give them some credit. as i begin to drift off the mail call sergent walks up to me and hands me a letter. i have my fingers crossed that its from katia. its been so long since ive seen here, and ive begun to wonder if she was allready abandoned me for another man. but its not from katia its from the crusaders guild phscological division. it says there sending me home on psych leave which means that there sending me home for a month or two just to make sure i dont go crazy or anything.wow! it was better than getting a letter from katia! i can actualy go home to Einbroch and see katia! and when i think it chouldint get any better the mail boy comes back "im sorry i forgot to give this to you" and the little tikes gives me a letter! from katia! the letter reads:

dear haro

im sorry i havent written for so long its just that its hard to get letters out to you all the way here from Einbroch.

i miss you so much! every morning when i make pancakes for my self i allways make more then i can eat because

i gues im just so used to you eating at least 2 stacks! ive been wondering if your going to be home for christmass

i allready baught you some nice gifts and everything! it whould be a shame if you chouldint come. any way i went

over to your mothers house yesterday to drop of some gifts for your little brother sammy, and your mother. sammy

is growing to be just like you! he gets more and more like a gentleman every day! im sorry i cant write much but

its just i cant think of much to say even though theres so much to cover! i love you come home soon haro!

love katia

i jumped off the crate and yelled a vitory cry. allmost every one in the camp looked at me. i was about to run to my tent to get my things when i remembered. i have not tent. i have no things. oh well. i looked at the psych leave notice and it said that i was shipiing out tommorow. yes! but wait. i still had to get gifts! i allready know what to get my little 7 year old brother sammy. he kept asking for something that has been in battle. i decided to get him a knights helmet. i allready had it with me but now i dont know were my stuff is. crap! thats right! my stuff! it must have been on the ship when it sunk! damnit i had my favorete picture of katia in there. oh well. i can easyly get another helmet.nothing can ruin my mood now. so i begin to walk around camp looking for some one willing to give up there helmet. i aproach 3 drunk knights having there own little vicotory party. there helmets lay on a crate next to a keg of beer. while they both turn to talk to a passing knight i snatch one and run back to the medical tent which surprisingly has allready been rebuilt. wow! people clean up quick around here. now for my mom, and katia. my mom loves incents and moroc is famous for those. so if im lucky then i can find a merchant that has set up camp around here. by now it is the afternoon, and the sun is setting, and partys are raging. artilery men sit on there 110 millimeter howitzers and drink beer. bards play songs, and even merchants have partys of there own. i walk up to one who seems a bit lonely drinking by himself. "hay!" i say. the guy turns to me "hi can i intrest you in anything?" i look at the little shack behind him. surounding it is a wide variety of intresting items that i whould just love to by but i cant waste my money on them. "do you have any insents?" i ask "particulary jasmine?" jasmine was the name of my mother and allso her favorete flower, and insent. "yes we have lots of that" "good ill take a 15 pound box. he hands me a box thats about the size of a laundry basket, and i give him my money. he thanks me and i walk away. i think i allready know what to give katia.

i lie awake it my assigned bunk. i cant sleep. i keep thinking about tommorow. there are other thoughts on my mind as well. like god. ive begun to have doubts about this god ever scince i joined the crusaders. its ironic how once you start fighting for god you start to not beleave in him. allso i keep wondering if god is so peacefull then why are millions of people killing things in his name? is that the allmighty gods will? personaly i dont fight for god but i fight in the name of all those who have died beside me. i will not rest untill i have killed as much rouges or assasins that equals to the amount of brothers ive lost during my time as a crusader.i try not to think of such depressing matters. i should be happy. so i start to think about how long i will kiss katia when i first see her. i cant even begin to calculate! or maybe how long ill go outside and throw the ball to sammy. or how long ill hug my mom. after thinking about that for a while i begin to remember the last time i made love to katia. it was on jawaii just before i left. i forget how long we were up for. but i asure you when i get back it will be just as long.

i sit aboard the ship jittery as a june bug. Einbroch was allready in site. but it seemed like it took a life time to get there. finally when the ship docked i joined the crowd of rushing people to get off. they were all in civilian clothes. and every one looked so diferant. finally i got off and i was like a dog watching his owner return from work. pawing against the door madly! then out of no were some one spinned me around. i was about to punch that person in the face but it was katia! she pulled me towards her and we engaged in a long 1 minute kiss. after that she smiled and we began to talk about how we have been while walking to my house. "wow i missed you so much! how are you doing over there? are you ok?" i wanted to tell katia about the hell that hapend over there but when i look at her delicate body i dont want to scare her. "fine just fine" i said. i knew she knew things werent ok. she allways had a way of telling. katia was a preistess so i gues its some weird preistess power. "look personally i dont knkow how you really feel but i know it cant be good." she says. when katia says stuff shes allways comforting, and reasuring. thats one of the many reasons i like her. i put my arm around her, and smile. i am very tall, and she is smaller than me. "dont worry katia. im ok now."

i wake up and look out the window of katias room. by the look of the moon it looks like its about 4:00 am. i cant remember how long we were up till. i get out of bed, and go downstares to get a glass of water. katia had done some refurnishing when i was gone. she painted her walls, and got new furniture. i get a glass, and pour some water into the glass. but to my shocking surprise it snot water. its blood. i drop the glass, and it breaks. i fall back to only to fall back on a body of one of my dead brotheren. im in moroc again. rockets fly over head, and death happens all around me. im back at the place that i never wanted to return to . al kahird! the last unocupied city of moroc. the same exact one that we lost at. the same exact one that gave the assasins the opurtunity to completly push us out of moroc.

i sit up in my bed. im covered in sweat. it was just a dream. i thank my lucky stars and fall back onto the bed. im in katias room again. and katias small figure is netsled up in the blankets next to me. i feel so releaved that it was just a dream. "calm down haro" i say to my self "its only a dream"

i come down to the smell of the awesome pancakes that katia makes! OORAH! i love those pancakes! i throw on some clothes (super novicecasual wear for crusaders in this story) i allmost roll down the stares. i kiss katia on the cheek and sit down at the table. mmm just like old times. "oooh good morning sleepy head! i bet you missed theese!" she was right. i was tierd of eating green slop out of bento boxes. "you bet! i can eat a whole armada of theese things!" i say with entusiasm. she brings me a plate and then gets herself one. she comes and sits across the table from me. "eat up haro!" she says. ahh i was home.

while katia is out shoping i sit in the living room. i feel like im missing something but i cant think of it. i dont know what im missing. i cant enjoy things back home like i used to be able to. i think i miss the battle feild. it may sound crazy but its true. i deny that i miss the battle feild at first but after a few days i have begun to miss it more, and more. why do i miss it? it was the one thing that i wanted to get away from but now i want to get away from civilazation. my arms ache to feel that wonderfull feeling of the resistance when the blade meats the neck. i whould love to just thrust my sword into some one now but i hold theese feelins back. have i gone insane? yesterday i kept jumping at the slightest sight of anything resembling a assasin. no no! i have to stop thinking like this! i dont miss the battlefeild! i read something like this in the psyc leave brochure. it says its common to experiance: halucinations, and a feeling of need to return to battle. it allso said that this was all completly natural! if it is insanity though ill have to leave, and never come back... for everyones sake.

**!WARNING!**

**this story is not yet finished. this is book two!**


End file.
